Rain Will Wash Away Flares of the Past
by That anime-cartoon fangirl
Summary: The Kannagi family has always worked towards the goal of ridding the world of Youmas, but what happen when one dies not by their hands, but the hands of an old ally whom turned into an enemy? Join Kazuma and Ayano as they dig deeper into the history of this enemy, who only plots to save them in the long run. Will they discover this in time, or turn on the very last water magic user
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys, this is my first Kaze No Stigma fanfic, so please go easy! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The small bamboo stick filled with water before lowering and dumping it's contents out. As the weight lessened, it flew back to it's original position with a soft _'clank' _and slowly refilled as the man kneeling nearby by waiting patiently on a particular pair.

Jugo sat, eyes closed, drinking a cup of tea and letting it's contents relax him. The recent Youma attack nipped at the base of his mind, and he willed himself to remain peaceful. The Youma had been taken care of; beaten and destroyed. It was the perpetrator of this event that had begun to bother him. They had done away with the Youma quickly, witness reports had told him so, but the type of magic used was another story.

He opened his eyes as his hotheaded, pink-haired, Enriha-weilding daughter came in, her eyes filled with concern. She quickly took a seat in front of him, and he was stunned at her silence. Her eyes willed him to speak, but he only held her stare until Kazuma came in. The tension in the room became so great that you could almost taste it. Clearly, the pair had argued. Jugo couldn't ignore it, considering that he was attempting to set them up, but the matters at hand were far more pressing.

"Kazuma, Ayano," Jugo closed his eyes once more. "I expect that whatever troubles are between you two, you will put them behind you until you finish this." He felt surprise from both of them, but swept on. "A Youma attacked today in the central park; publicly. It went after people of any age and either gender, so there wasn't a distinct patter-."

"If you're asking us to hunt this thing down and destroy it, I can do that on my own." Ayano interrupted, standing.

"You sure you can handle that, princess?" Kazuma asked mockingly. Hurt flashed in Ayano's eyes before anger replaced it.

"No, that's not what needs to happen." Jugo cut off his daughter's heated response. "I need you to find the person responsible for killing the Youma, it's already dead.

Silence.

"I'm going to need more than that if I'm going to find such a person." Kazuma stood, too.

"Was it a special kind of Youma? Why are we tracking it's killer down? Surely a dead Youma is a good thing?" Ayano's voice was quiet and had an innocent edge to it; Jugo did not answer immediately.

"Why are you afraid?" Jugo's eyes opened, and he and his daughter stared at Kazuma. "I can sense your fear, old man. Something isn't right, and you're not telling us."

"How could you say that?!" Ayano retorted. "My father isn't afraid of anyone!" she glanced at Jugo for support, but his face was twisted in pain. "Father?"

"I'm sorry but Kazuma is right." he explained. "I fear that whoever killed the Youma is-." Jugo was cut off as the door was thrown open. A man stood there, panting.

"Sir, you were right!" the man exclaimed. "Detective Tachibana just confirmed it herself!" Ayano stiffened at the detective's name whilst Kazuma stepped forward.

"Confirmed what?" he asked, and the man looked over to Jugo, Kazuma and Ayano's gazes following. Jugo nodded.

"Show them." the man bowed deeply before leading Kazuma and Ayano out to a vehicle. Kazuma eyes Ayano warily before stopping.

"Hey, we have to get moving!" Ayano snapped. "Before the trail runs cold."

"Then I'll fly on ahead and start searching." the wind began to circle Kazuma before he floated away and disappeared from sight.

"Ignorant bastard." Ayano muttered. "Let's go!" she shouted to the man, who jumped in fear before starting the car, backing out, and speeding off; the tires screeching.

* * *

Ayano arrived on the scene, police tape surrounding the empty park as officers patrolled the inside. She stepped out of the car, irritation speeding her pace as she grabbed the nearest line of tape to duck underneath it.

"Whoa there!" An officer swiftly put himself between Ayano and the line. Already angry, she fumed even more and fixed the man with a fierce stare. He nearly fell to his knees in fear but managed to hold his ground, shivering. "This is a restricted area."

"Listen, I'm the next head of the Kannagi family and I suggest-." Ayano's voice was tight with anger, and she nearly burst into flames as he cut her off.

"Well, now, you listen!" He said. "I don't care what family you're from or what you suggest. This is a restricted area and you need to-."

"It's okay, Marvin," yet another voice interrupted, this time from above. Ayano knew who it was and gritted her teeth as wind swirled around and feet touched the ground behind her. "She's with me."

"Yes, Mr. Yugami." Marvin bowed before backing away.

"Mr. Yugami?" Ayano mocked as Kazuma stood at her side.

"I told him to call me Kazuma." The older male explained with a shrug, lifting the tape. Ayano walked stifle away from the wind magic user and examined the area the battle had taken place. "I don't understand why you're so mad." Kazuma's voice tickled her ear. "All I did was talk to those girls." Ayano remembered back to another battle earlier that day against another Youma. They were making their way home, just before Jugo contacted them, and Kazuma had stopped and let a pair of air headed blondes flirt with him. Just the thought made Ayano engulf herself in flames and Kazuma jumped back.

"It's not about the girls Ayano shouted, trying to convince herself as much as him. Kazuma fell back next to a bush where he sat, laughing.

"Okay, princess." He said, looking at the bush and then her. Then, he did a double tale and looked at the bush again. "Ayano, come look at this." At mention of her name, Ayano's flames died and she came to his side, kneeling. "The brush is damp."

"Wonderful, our first clue! The bush is wet, what a clear indication!" She said sarcastically, standing and throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"idiot." Kazuma muttered. "Look at the time of day and tell me if there should be dew." Ayano looked up at the sun's position.

"The sun should've evaporated it by now." She murmured.

"Which means there's only one kind of magic this could be." Kazuma said, standing, eyes closed.

* * *

"Water?" Jugo repeated after Kazuma gave his report. Ayano leaned against the wall opposite the door, eyes closed and arms folded over her chest. "Its just as I suspected." His eyes fluttered over to his daughter whom hd one eye open and on him. "Ayano, what is the name of the water magic users we were once allied with?"

"Wait, what?" Kazuma asked, stepping forward.

"The Kouu family, dad." Ayano replied, ignoring Kazuma entirely.

"Of course." Jugo nodded, eyes closed as though he were reminiscing better days.

"What broke the alliance?" Kazuma asked.

"Don't you remember?" Ayano snapped. When Kazuma shook his head, she sighed. "The Kouu family worked alongside us, battling Youmas and other enemies. A trio of-," she paused as anger overtook her. "Absolutely stupid boys felt as though the Kouu family were treading on their heels, and set out to prove the Kannagi were better. They ended up kidnapping the Head of the Family's daughter. Of course, they didn't even make it halfway back to the Main House before they were slaughter. Then, they blamed the whole of the Kannagi family, and a terrible war broke out. We finally managed to win them over, and the Kouu family hasn't been seen or heard from since."

"That's where you're wrong." Jugo said, and Ayano's eyes opened in surprise. "The Heads of the Families had nothing to do with the war, it was everyone under them. So, they managed to locate one another and created a peace treaty before ending the war. Well, I couldn't even call it a treaty. They basically came to an understanding, and the battle dissipated. The Kouu called off their alliance, and we let them. They weren't heard from because they moved out of Japan, but if this is a Kouu, we must take her under out wing before she learns of her heritage some other way." Jugo turned to Kazuma. "Can I entrust you with this?" Kazuma nodded, and Ayano mumbled in agreement before questioned as he turned to her. Then, there was a small pause. "Can you work together?"

"Yes." Came the reluctant reply in unison, which earned a glare from Ayano.

_"Must all my hard work be torn apart?"_ Jugo thought hopelessly.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Rin Kouu

_**Sorry about the late update! Enjoy!**_

_**...**_

* * *

The streets were dark, the allies even darker with a more sinister purpose, and not a single person was smiling on this rainy day. Except me of course. Most people had an umbrella; I went without. However, the rain was signaling a bad day on my part. The weather told me about the future of my day, and I could tell when it was as it would change quickly and randomly. It was sunnier earlier today, not a single cloud in the sky. Now, it felt as though the rain wouldn't stop. Something bad was going to happen, someone was trying and going to find me today, the rain was telling me. Usually I would go to the highest place that I could, far enough away that a person would give up looking and they would move on, and being in a large city helped. I was on my way towards the tallest building in the city, and watched as lightning flashed in the distance. Whoever this person was, he was on his way and out to find me. It was farther away I wasn't too worried, but close enough to let me know that the tall building next to me was going to have to do because I couldn't get anywhere else in time.

I walked indoors, deciding that it was a good a place as any. It was a relatively tall building, not too short but not towering. Realizing that it was a hotel, there was no way I was getting in here unnoticed. I began to hyperventilate, and then sprinted through the door, hollering that someone was out to get me and was going to kill me. It was half true. I ran up the stairs, knowing that no one would pursue me with the possibility that a potentially dangerous man could appear. I sprinted, being a water magic user and coated in rain gave me speed, and I quickly found myself at the top of the building, rain falling even harder. I watched as lightning flashed even closer, close enough that my hair stood on end from the electricity, and I sat on the very edge, dangling my feet, and waited. It didn't take long.

"Hey, you there." a masculine voice sounded behind me. I did not turn, only tilted my head to look into the graying skies as the rain pattered down.

"I've been expecting you." I admitted. "The rain told me that you were coming." I turned to him now, and held in a gasp. A man my age stood there, hovering just above the roof, with a tall and muscular posture. He had shaggy auburn hair that stuck out on one side, and a pair of maroon eyes that appeared red. He wore blue jeans and a blue jacket, and was more dressed for weather than I was. "Though, if I'd known I'd been meeting the Contractor I would've dressed better."

"How did you know I was the Contractor?" the man asked, feet lowering to the concrete floor.

"I have an ability to tell magic types and other details. Call it a 6th sense if you will." I turned back to the damp city.

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." He took a step forward.

"Sounds intriguing." I replied. "But that depends on who you are and where you're going."

"Kazuma Yugami." he took a few more steps forward."And we're going to the Kannagi Estate." I laughed loudly before standing and turning.

"Like hell we are." I replied with a confident smirk. "You can; I've no interest in the Kannagi Family."

"Why not?" Kazuma asked.

"I'm a Kouu; not a good past between us." I said scornfully, remembering my forced history lessons about the Kouu family past. Those were boring enough to have been the reason I left. Unfortunately, they weren't.

"I've been ordered by the head of the family to escort you there." Kazuma stopped advancing. "Look, I know how you feel about the Kannagi's. Believe it or not, I used to be one of them. They kicked me out because I couldn't create fire, because I wasn't powerful enough. I left the country for 4 years, became the Contractor, and then returning recently. Even now I despise some of them with a passion, as you probably do. I only truly care about my younger brother. It's not like we're asking you to stay, the old man just wants to speak with you." I considered his offer carefully. He was right, all the way, and I opened my mouth to respond when a girl with hot pink hair wielding a fiery sword came onto the roof.

"Hey you! Water girl, you're coming with us!" she said, walking towards me.

"Ayano, you idiot!" Kazuma muttered.

"Look," I said to Kazuma. "You're nice and all, and not only that but highly attractive, but if _this_ is how the Kannagi family is, then I'll pass." I gestured to the 'Ayano' girl. "I was considering going but she kind of ruined it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ayano demanded, standing by Kazuma. "And besides, you don't really have a choice; how are you going to escape?" I fixed the girl with a smile that was borderline evil-looking.

"I'm a water magic user, escape is my specialty; especially in the rain." I backed up so that I stood on the very edge of the building. "Not that it matter, but my name is Rin." I smoothed out the purple outfit I was wearing. "Rin Kouu, and it was a pleasure meeting you Kazuma." I gave a small bow to the astonished man before waving. "May the rain brighten your day." With those words, I did a back flip off the building and sailed towards the ground, feet first, straight as a blade of grass.

"Hey, um, your escape isn't as quick as you thought." My eyes opened to meet Kazuma's, and I looked down at myself.

"Well of course!" I exclaimed. "I'm doing this backwards!" I rolled in mid-air, my head now diving towards the ground, and my speed increased tenfold.

"Hey, wait!" Kazuma said, struggling to fly the same speed. The ground got closer and closer, and I aimed myself directly for a puddle. Once I hit, I quickly merged with the water and became a liquid-type substance. I connected myself to another puddle and swam across the street and into the park on the other side. I walked out, reforming back to my original shape, and I climbed a large willow tree and stood atop a branch, just high enough to watch Kazuma and Ayano search for me and just enough to keep hidden. I knew, even with Kazuma's tracking skills, being a water magic user in the rain was impossible to locate. I had done my job.

I turned, jumping from the tree and disappearing deeper into the park. Coincidentally, it was the same park that I had killed a Youma earlier that day. I walked around, my thought on that arrogant pair. Well, Kazuma was alright but that damn Ayano girl was too hotheaded and stubborn. I didn't like her, but Kazuma I would be watching out for in the future.

I stopped when my "magic sensors" (the magic used to tell others' magic type and abilities) tingled and my gaze landed on an older man who was trying to decide which way he was going. I could instantly tell that he was a Kannagi, and I was so fed up with the Kannagi today I considered attacking him. One more look, and I knew that I couldn't. He was just an old man with a horrible sense of direction, and obviously was trying to get somewhere. The kindness in my heart tugged a smile at the corners of my mouth and my feet in his direction.

"Are you lost sir?" I asked, and the man turned to me. He was shorter with hair that was a gray and a white, wearing a gray kimono.

"It would appear that way, yes." he cracked a smile, closing his eyes and tilting his head to one side.

"Where are you off to? I might be able to help." I returned the smile with effort, but found it easier with his laid back attitude.

"The Kannagi Estate." the man replied. I felt my muscles stiffen and my stomach drop but I held my smile.

"Of course I know the way, follow me!" I exclaimed in a reluctantly cheerful voice. We began walking through the park at a leisurely pace, letting us enjoy the rain.

"You are such a kind young girl." the old man said, still smiling. "May I ask your name?"

"My name?" I squeaked, then cleared my throat. "Um, yes, my name is, er-, Rin." I coughed out. "And yours?"

"Jugo." there was a brief moment of silence. "And I see you do not trust easily."

"What makes you say that?" I said hotly, feeling myself get defensive.

"Well, you were choking just to get your name out." Jugo's eyes glittered with amusement. "And you neglected to tell me your last name."

_"Now's a fantastic time to lie!"_ I told myself. I stopped in my tracks, as did Jugo, and stared at the ground whilst making my voice somber. "I don't have a last name; my parents died when I was young and I was raised in an orphanage." I realized that it wasn't really a lie. My parents did die when I was younger, and I was given to an orphanage. Yet, it was made pretty clear that I was a Kouu after being told. All the other kids proved it too. They avoided me like a dangerous criminal, and the teachers forced my family history lessons into me; at 8 years old I ran away and was currently on my own.

"How sad." Jugo said, and clapped a hand on my shoulder. I faked a smile.

"As long as there is rain, I'll survive." I said optimistically, and truthfully, before moving again.

"You can see the glass half-full as such a young age." Jugo chuckled. "That's impressive." I only shrugged, willing the man to shut his mouth an let me enjoy the rain. My wish was granted and silence enveloped us, ave for the rain slapping against the leaves and ground. I pushed a large branch out of the way and let the man duck under, face-to-face with the street. He turned and grinned at me. "Thank you, I know the way now." I gave a smile that was only half-forced. For a Kannagi he sure was kind.

"Anytime. I hope we meet again, Jugo." I nodded.

"And to you as well, Rin." Jugo bowed in the deepest respect, and I found myself returning it without question; he was far too kind to be a Kannagi. I let the branch conceal me before strolling back through the park. I climbed back up the large willow tree, deciding it was a good place as any to stay the night in, and stretched out indolently on a thick limb. I thought about Jugo, Ayano, and finally Kazuma. Was what he said true? Was he really shunned by his own family. One thing was for sure, I wanted to get to know him and Jugo the best I could. That, and I would avoid Ayano at all costs.

_**...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**_


End file.
